bleachfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Rukia Kuchiki
| obrazek = | rasa = Shinigami | urodziny = 14 stycznia''Bleach'' manga; Tom 1, profile postaci | płeć = Kobieta | wzrost = 144 cm | waga = 33 kg | grupa krwi = A | przynależność = Gotei 13, Soul Society | zawód = Wicekapitan 13. Oddziału | zespół = Plik:13.jpeg 13. Oddział | bazy operacyjne = 13. Oddział, Seireitei, Soul Society, Rodzina Kuchiki, dom Kurosaki, Karakura, Świat Ludzi | krewni = Hisana Kuchiki (siostra, martwa) Byakuya Kuchiki (przybrany brat, martwy) Ginrei Kuchiki (przybrany dziadek), Kōga Kuchiki (przybrany wujek, martwy) tylko anime | edukacja = Akademia Shinō | shikai = Sode no Shirayuki | bankai = Brak | debiut w mandze = Tom 1, Rozdział 1 | debiut w anime = Odcinek 1 | debiut w grze wideo = Bleach: Heat the Soul | japoński głos = Fumiko Orikasa | angielski głos = Michelle Ruff | hiszpański głos = Belén Roca (hiszpański) Liliana Barba (Ameryka Łacińska) | galeria = tak }} jest wicekapitanem 13. Oddziału pod dowództwem Jūshirō Ukitake. Jest młodszą siostrą Hisany Kuchiki oraz przybraną siostrą Byakuyi Kuchiki. Przyjaciółka Ichigo Kurosakiego. Wygląd Jest niska i drobna, ma bladą skórę, fioletowy kolor oczu i czarne włosy, z jednym kosmykiem opadającym na nos. Byakuya powiedział do Rukii, że bardzo przypomina Hisanę.Bleach manga; Rozdział 179, strona 10 Nosi standardowy strój Shinigami. Jako porucznik Gotei 13 nosi na lewym ramieniu opaskę z godłem 13. Oddziału. Nosi podwinięte rękawy ponad łokieć. Ma te same białe rękawiczki co jej brat, ale dłuższe, ponieważ sięgają jej aż za łokcie. Włosy są krócej ścięte, jednak całe uczesanie się nie zmienia.Bleach manga; Rozdział 459, strona 14 Charakter Urodzona i początkowo klasyfikowana jako przedstawicielka niższej klasy, Rukia zachowuje swoją skromność nawet jako członek szlachty. Jest pełna wdzięku i "czystości", ale często rozmawia z osobami niższej klasy. Jej chłodna i samotna postawa zmusza ją czasami do ukrywania problemów, nawet przed przyjaciółmi. Według Ukitake, Rukia nigdy nie otwierała swojego serca przed innymi i miała trudności ze znalezieniem przyjaciół''Bleach'' manga; Rozdział 230, strona 2, dopóki nie poznała Ichigo i reszty. Rukia nie ma bladego pojęcia o współczesnym Świecie Ludzi. Jest urodzoną aktorką, jest w stanie poradzić sobie w trudnych sytuacjach, jak wyjście z kłopotów z nauczycielami''Bleach'' manga; Rozdział 33, strony 6-8 czy przekonanie rodziny Ichigo, by mogła u nich zostać''Bleach'' manga; Rozdział 199, strony 1-2 (choć Ichigo nigdy nie daje się nabrać na jej sztuczny głos, nazywając go "infantylnym"). Rukia ma problemy z dopasowaniem ubrań, zwłaszcza gdy znajduje się w Gigai, co skłania ją do podbierania ubrań Yuzu.Bleach manga; Rozdział 3, strony 14-16 Lubi wysokie miejsca. Uwielbia króliki i rzeczy z nimi związane.Bleach anime; Odcinek 70 Często ludzie mają problem ze zrozumieniem jej rysunków (które zawsze przedstawiają niezbyt udane w całokształcie rysunku króliki)Bleach manga; Rozdział 1, strona 20''Bleach'' manga; Rozdział 3, strona 4, co ją bardzo denerwuje, często kłóci się o to z Ichigo. Ulubionym jedzeniem Rukii są ogórki, kulki ryżowe i shiratama (rodzaj ciągnących się słodyczy).Bleach Official Character Book Souls Historia thumb|left|190px|Hisana porzuca Rukię Rukia z jej starszą siostrą, Hisaną znalazły się w 78 okręgu Rukongai, Inuzuri. Pewnego dnia Hisana zostawiła małą siostrę i uciekła.Bleach manga; Rozdział 179, strona 11 Od tego czasu Rukia wychowywała się sama aż do czasu gdy spotkała grupę dzieci, które kradły wodę. Był wśród nich Renji Abarai. Od tego czasu żyli jak rodzina.Bleach manga; Rozdział 98, strony 6-7 thumb|right|190px|Młoda Rukia ratuje [[Renjiego i jego przyjaciół]] Wszyscy pięcioro nienawidzili Inuzuri i mieszkających tam ludzi. Rukia i Renji wykazywali w tym czasie odrobinę duchowej mocy. 10 lat po tym jak dziewczyna dołączyła do grupy, pozostali trzej towarzysze zmarli. Rukia zaproponowała wówczas Abaraiowi aby stali się Shinigami. Renji zgodził się z nią i oboje wstąpili do Akademii Shinō.Bleach manga; Rozdział 98, strony 7-11 thumb|left|190px|Rukia i Renji rozchodzą się Dwa miesiące po przystąpieniu do Akademii Renji powiedział Rukii, że udaje się ze swoją klasą do Świata Ludzi na praktyczne ćwiczenia z wykonywania Konsō. Dziewczyna narzekała, że to niesprawiedliwe, ale Abarai stwierdził, że tu chodzi o talent. Rukia odparła, że pokaże mu, że jest silniejsza.Bleach manga; Rozdział -17, strony 9-11 Pewnego dnia, podczas spotkania Rukii z Byakuyą Kuchiki, Renji wszedł do pokoju i chciał się jej pochwalić, że zdał poważny egzamin. Poczekał aż Byakuya wyjdzie i zapytał się jej, czego tamten od niej chciał. Rukia powiedziała, że zaproponował jej dołączenie do rodziny Kuchiki, natychmiastowe ukończenie Akademii i dołączenie do 13. Oddziału. Abarai pogratulował jej i wyszedł.Bleach manga; Rozdział 98, strony 12-16 Powiedziano Rukii, że została przyjęta przez Byakuyę za względu na podobieństwo do jego zmarłej żony Hisany. thumb|right|190px|[[Kaien uczy Rukię jak traktować przełożonych]] Rukia została przyjęta do 13. Oddziału bez zdawania egzaminu. Została wprowadzona do pokoju i powitana przez innych członków dywizji. Zauważyła, że traktują ją zbyt delikatnie i poprosiła, by traktowali ją normalnie, ponieważ jest zwykłym nowicjuszem. Gdy grupa Shinigami wyszła z pokoju, Rukia słyszy ich gniewne wypowiedzi i narzekania, że dziewczyna jest z arystokracji i, w przeciwieństwie do nich, nie musiała zdawać egzaminów. Usłyszawszy to, Rukia była przygnębiona. Nagle usłyszała nowy głos, i po chwili do pokoju wszedł Kaien Shiba, którzy przedstawił się jako porucznik. Rukia przywitała go zwyczajnie, za co została skarcona. Kaien stwierdził, że powinna lepiej odzywać się do porucznika i zapytał ją o imię. Rukia była szczęśliwa, że ktoś wreszcie traktował ją jak zwykłego rekruta. Później, dziewczyna zdała raport Byakuyi. Ten pytał się o uzyskany stopień, ale Rukia z żalem odpowiedziała, że nie ma wystarczających umiejętności by od razu otrzymać stopień oficerski. Byakuya pozwolił jej odejść.Bleach manga; Rozdział 134, strony 7-11 Rukia później została asystentką Kiyone Kotetsu i wyruszyła z nią na misję do Świata Ludzi.Bleach manga; Rozdział 0.side-B the rotator [[Plik:Ep232RukiaShikai.png|thumb|left|190px|Rukia aktywuje Shikai pod opieką Kaiena]] Podczas pobytu w 13. Oddziału, Rukia zaprzyjaźniła się z Kaienem. Pewnego dnia zapytał ją dlaczego jest taka ponura i mówi jej, że póki jest w jego oddziale, będzie przy niej nawet gdy będzie miał umrzeć. Ich rozmowa została przerwana przez pijanych Sentarō Kotsubakiego i Kiyone.Bleach manga; Rozdział 134, strony 12-14 Kaien został mentorem Rukii i uczył ją jak walczyć.Bleach manga; Rozdział 266, strona 9 Miejscem ich pierwszego treningu była góra Koifushi w Hokutan, 3 dystrykcie zachodniego Rukongai, gdzie Kaien nauczył ją o koncepcji serca.Bleach manga; Rozdział 268, strony 1-15 Pomagał również Rukii osiągnąć i opanować''Shikai oraz nauczyć się dwóch "tańców".''Bleach manga; Rozdział 265, strony 17-18 thumb|right|190px|Miyako wyrusza na swoją ostatnią misję Rukia podziwiała żonę Kaiena i zarazem 3. oficera swojej dywizji, Miyako Shibę, i chciała być taka jak ona.Bleach manga; Rozdział 134, strony 14-15 Kiedy Miyako została zabita przez Hollowa, Rukia, Kaien i Ukitake udali się do swojego matecznika.Bleach manga; Rozdział 134, strony 15-19 Rukia zaoferowała, że sama najpierw sprawdzi umiejętności tego Hollowa, jednak Kaien chciał sam się z nim zmierzyć. Hollow użył swojej specjalnej zdolności i zniszczył jego Zanpakutō. Rukia próbowała ruszyć mu z pomocą, ale została powstrzymana przez Ukitake, który wytłumaczył, że jeśli teraz mu pomoże to być może uratuje mu życie, jednak na zawsze uśmierci jego honor. Dziewczyna niechętnie posłuchała rozkazu. Jednak Hollow wszedł w ciało Kaiena.Bleach manga; Rozdział 135, strony 1-19 thumb|left|190px|Kaien dziękuje Rukii za zabicie go Hollow próbował zaatakować Rukię, ale został zatrzymany przez Ukitake, który rozkazał dziewczynie uciekać. Ukitake walczył z potworem, kiedy nagle zaczął kasłać. Dostrzegł Rukię, która jednak zawróciła i każe jej zabić Hollowa. Dziewczyna wystawiła miecz i potwór sam się na niego nadział. Kaien odzyskał chwilowo panowanie nad ciałem i podziękował Rukii. Po chwili umarł w ramionach dziewczyny.Bleach manga; Rozdział 136, strony 1-18 Rukia przyniosła ciało do posiadłości rodziny Shiby''Bleach'' manga; Rozdział 263, strona 15, ale bała się przeprosić, ponieważ czuła się winna tej śmierci.Bleach manga; Rozdział 181, strony 10-11 40 lat po dołączeniu Rukii do rodziny Kuchiki, Sentarō i Kiyone poinformowali ją, że została przydzielona na misję w Świecie Ludzi. Ukitake powiedział jej, że miejscem jej przydziału jest miasto Karakura, gdzie spędzi na miesiąc na misji. Kapitan zapytał ją czy chce o tym powiedzieć Byakuyi, ale ona odmówiła, ponieważ uważała, że nie powinna zawracać mu głowy takimi błahostkami. Fabuła Agent Shinigami thumb|right|190px|Pierwsze wystąpienie Rukii Po raz pierwszy widzimy Rukię, gdy pojawia się w mieście Karakura, stojąc na wysokim słupie w blasku księżyca. Mówi do siebie w myślach, że czuje bardzo silną energię duchową.Bleach manga; Rozdział 1, strona 1 Później wchodzi do pokoju Ichigo i z piekielnego motyla przybiera prawdziwą postać. Kurosaki kopie ją i nazywa ją złodziejką. Jest zaskoczona, że może ją zobaczyć, a co dopiero dotknąć. Mówi mu, że zwykli ludzie nie mogą jej zobaczyć, a ona jest Shinigami - Bogiem Śmierci. Ichigo nie wierzy jej i klepie ją po głowie jak małe dziecko. Używa zaklęcia wiążącego i unieruchamia go, po czym szydzi z niego.Bleach manga; Rozdział 1, strony 17-28 thumb|left|190px|Rukia tłumaczy Ichigo cel Shinigami Rukia uspokaja go i tłumaczy cel Shinigami. Mówi, że na świecie istnieją dobre dusze (Plusy), które za pomocą Konsō zostają wysłane do Soul Society. Ichigo wyśmiewa bazgroły Rukii, po czym ta rysuje na jego twarzy wąsy. Kurosaki wyczuwa sporą energię duchową w pobliżu jego domu, Rukia twierdzi, że nic nie czuje. Okazuje się, że wysokie Reiatsu Ichigo "ogłupia" zmysły Kuchiki, przez co nie mogła tego wyczuć. Zdaje sobie sprawę, że to Hollow, po czym do pokoju Ichigo przyczołguje się Karin - młodsza siostra Ichigo i mówi mu by uciekał. Ichigo wpada w szał i przełamuje zaklęcie Rukii. Ta jest w szoku, że zwykły człowiek był w stanie tego dokonać. thumb|right|190px|Rukia zamierza dać moce Shinigami Ichigo Ichigo desperacko próbuje zaatakować Hollowa, Rukia ratuje Yuzu ze szponów potwora. Tłumaczy mu, że nigdy nie spotkała takiego człowieka jak on i to on jest prawdopodobnie celem Hollowa. Rozproszona tą rozmową Rukia zostaje uderzona przez Hollowa, dostaje poważnych ran. Wiedząc, że nie może dalej walczyć, Rukia widzi zdeterminowaną minę Ichigo, aby chronić swoją rodzinę. Rukia oferuje mu, że dostanie od niej połowę swoich mocy Shinigami, dzięki czemu uratuje swoje siostry. Rytuał polega na wbiciu miecza w serce Ichigo, jednak Kuchiki nie wiem, czy to zadziała. Ichigo podejmuje ryzyko, po czym Rukia przebija go. Kurosaki staje się Shinigami, zabierając Rukii prawie całą energię duchową. Zauważa, że miecz Ichigo jest o wiele większy niż reszty Shinigami.Bleach manga; Rozdział 1, strony 34-54 Kurosaki z łatwością pokonuje Hollowa. Po tym zdarzeniu Rukia spotyka po drodze UraharęBleach manga; Tom 1, między szkicami rozdziałów, który proponuje jej Gigai.Bleach manga; Rozdział 175, strony 16-17 thumb|left|190px|Rukia wyciąga duszę Ichigo z jego ciała Następnego dnia Rukia pojawia się jako nowy uczeń w Liceum Karakura - do tego samego, do którego chodzi Ichigo. Wita się z Kurosakim, podaje mu rękę, na której pisze, że jeśli powie coś o jej tożsamości, to zostanie zabity. Później wyjaśnia mu, że straciła swoje moce Shinigami, przez co nie może wrócić do Soul Society. Opowiada mu, że jego dusza stała się Shinigami, a nie jego ciało, po czym zakłada rękawicę i wyciąga jego duszę z ciała. Mówi mu, że na czas jej odnowy mocy, Ichigo będzie musiał przejąć jej obowiązki Shinigami, na co ten odmawia. Zabiera go do parku, gdzie Hollow ściga duszę małego chłopca. Ichigo chce mu pomóc, ale Rukia powstrzymuje go i pyta, czemu chce go uratować, skoro nie chce przyjąć jej obowiązków. Mówi mu, że nie powinien ratować dusz, które tylko napotka, ale wszystkie. Więc jeśli nie zamierza przyjąć tych obowiązków, to niech go nie ratuje. Kurosaki zabija Hollowa, ale nadal nie jest przekonany do tych obowiązków.Bleach manga; Rozdział 2, strony 8-23 thumb|right|190px|Rukia pyta Orihime o jej ranę Rukia organizuje dla Ichigo pewne elementarne szkolenie w celu jego polepszenia taktyki walki. Wyjaśnia, że skradanie się i trafienie Hollowa w maskę całkowicie go niszczy. Ichigo pogardza pomysł ataku od tyłu, Rukia sądzi, że jeśli nie chce umrzeć to niech najlepiej jak najszybciej zabije Hollowa. Gdy Rukia studiuje mowę ludzi poprzez czytanie horroru, przerywa im Orihime Inoue, której początkowo nie rozpoznaje, przez co Rukia nie mówi do niej w dziwny sposób (zachowuje się tak przy kolegach Ichigo). Ichigo mówi jej, że ona jest jego koleżanką i uczennicą Liceum Karakura. Rukia momentalnie zmienia ton rozmowy i wita się z Orihime. Zauważa na jej nodze ranę. Dziewczyna twierdzi, że to nic takiego, po czym żegna się z nimi i odchodzi. Kuchiki sądzi, że jest to ślad po uderzeniu Hollowa, mówi Ichigo, aby uważał na Orihime. W pewnym momencie Rukia i Ichigo rozchodzą się w przeciwnych kierunkach. Kurosaki pyta, gdzie ona zamierza spać, Rukia mówi mu, że da sobie radę.Bleach manga; Rozdział 3, strony 4-14 thumb|left|190px|Hollow zamierza zaatakować Rukię i Ichigo Ichigo wchodzi do swojego pokoju i kładzie się na łóżku, słyszy narastający dźwięk dzwonka telefonu. Nagle Rukia otwiera szafę od wewnątrz i krzyczy do Ichigo, że musi zabić kolejnego Hollowa. Ichigo jest zdezorientowany, że Rukia przez cały czas tam była. Wypiera duszę z ciała Kurosakiego, po czym okazuje się, że owy Hollow zmierza prosto do domu Orihime. Po pewnym czasie wchodzą do pokoju Inoue, gdzie widzą nieprzytomną Tatsuki leżącą na podłodze, a Inoue jest w rękach Hollowa.Bleach manga; Rozdział 3, strony 15-22 thumb|right|190px|Rukia leczy ranną Orihime Okazuje się, że Hollow jest zmarłym bratem Orihime, a Hollowy często zmierzają do domu krewnych. Hollow odrzuca dziewczynę i ostrzega, że dusza Inoue zostanie pożarta. Rukia pomaga Orihime lecząc ją za pomocą demonicznej magii. Kiedy Sora zamierza oczyścić swoją duszę, Rukia mówi mu, że podjął właściwą decyzję, a jego grzechy zostaną oczyszczone przez miecz. Po tym zdarzeniu Rukia wymazuje tę sytuację z pamięci. thumb|left|190px|Rukia zauważa dziwne zachowanie papugi Kilka dni później na przerwie obiadowej w liceum, Ichigo siedzi wraz z Rukią na asfalcie. Twierdzi, że jego rany bardzo szybko się zagoiły. Rukia mówi mu, że w Akademii Shinigami była najlepsza w demonicznej magii, po czym pyta jak wsadzić słomkę do soku. Mizuiro Kojima przerywa i zauważa, że znowu siedzą razem w samotności. Rukia po raz pierwszy go widzi, ale zwraca się do niego po imieniu, jakby była jego koleżanką. Ichigo ostrzega Rukię przed Mizuiro, ponieważ jego hobby to uganianie się za starszymi panienkami, a Rukia ma ponad 100 lat. Następnie Keigo podchodzi do nich i wita się z Rukią. Kuchiki dalej próbuje otworzyć sok, w tym momencie przychodzi Chad wraz ze swoją papugą. Po tym jak papuga zaczyna mówić, Ichigo i Rukia zauważają, że w tej papudze uwięziona jest dusza człowieka. Mówi mu, że tej nocy odeślą go do Soul Society. Następnego dnia Chad przychodzi bardzo ranny do Kliniki Kurosakich. Rukia stwierdza, że jest to rana po uderzeniu Hollowa. thumb|right|190px|Shrieker zakrada się za Rukię Następnego dnia Sado znika z kliniki, Rukia próbuje go szukać. Później mówi Ichigo, że nie udało jej się go znaleźć i nie dostała żadnego powiadomienia o Hollowie w mieście. Po tym jak wyjaśnia, że Hollowy potrafią ukryć się w przestrzeni między światem żywych a Soul Society, Ichigo stara się go odnaleźć za pomocą Reiraku. Rukia twierdzi, że jest to nie możliwe, wykrycie celu o tak niskim Reiatsu z takiej odległości. Jest zszokowana, gdy Ichigo znajduje jego duszę i zmierza w jego stronę. Podczas drogi do Chada spotykają osłabioną Karin. Rukia mówi mu, aby zaniósł ją do domu, ten ma wątpliwości, czy Kuchiki da sobie radę, ta jednak uspokaja go i każe biec. Nie udaje jej się go dogonić przez ograniczenia Gigai, przez co przeklina IBiRS. Zostaje zaatakowana przez Hollowa, Shrieker jest zaskoczony, że przeżyła. Rukia używa słabej wersji Sōkatsui, jednak bez skutku i zdaje sobie sprawę, że jej moce nie wróciły jeszcze do pełni sił. Kiedy Hollow ją przygniata, Sado uderza Hollowa. Rukia jest zaskoczona, że mimo że go nie widzi, to jednak udało mu się zaatakować. thumb|left|190px|Chad zamierza "wystrzelić" Rukię w stronę Shriekera Po tym jak Shrieker wypuszcza swoją artylerię, Rukia zamierza do niego doskoczyć za pomocą siły Chada. Jednak w powietrzu jest powalona przez jego pijawki. Shrieker trzyma za zakładnika papugę Sado i może w każdym momencie wysadzić go w powietrze. Rukia tłumaczy Yasutorze sytuację i stara się unikać artylerii Hollowa. Gdy Ichigo przychodzi, Rukia wyjmuje jego duszę, zamieniając go w Shinigami. Prosi Sado, aby ukrył się z papugą w bezpiecznym miejscu. Papuga mówi, że to jego wina, że jest ranny, a on chciał tylko ocalić swoją matkę. Rukia pyta się o przebieg sytuacji. Ichigo zabija Shriekera, po czym otwierają się bramy Piekła, do których zabierany jest Hollow. Rukia tłumaczy Ichigo, że Hollow, który nie żałuje swoich postępków za życia, jest przeniesiony właśnie tam. Kuchiki stwierdza, że jedynym sposobem aby spotkać się z matką, to zaprowadzić go do Soul Society. Następnie kasuje pamięć Chada. thumb|right|190px|Rukia odwiedza Uraharę Rukia przychodzi do sklepu Urahary po kilka drobiazgów. Widzi jak Jinta dokucza Ururu i skarży się na Kisuke. Mówi mu, że zamówiła u niego kilka rzeczy, po czym płaci nagrodą za zabicie Shriekera wartą 5000 punktów. Prosi także o Gikon, po czym Urahara wysyła Ururu do magazynu, gdzie się znajduje owa rzecz. W szkole daje Ichigo tubkę z głową kaczki, po czym wyjaśnia, że dzięki temu nie będzie musiała go przemieniać w Shinigami. Wystarczy, że połknie ten cukierek, a jego dusza sama wyjdzie z ciała, do tego jego ciałem będzie kierować zmodyfikowana dusza, przez co nie będzie sprawiał podejrzeń. Kiedy otrzymuje zlecenia zabicia Hollowa, każe Ichigo połknąć cukierek, po czym idą na miejsce zdarzenia. Po rozprawieniu się z Hollowem wracają do szkoły. Po pewnym czasie widzą jak zmodyfikowana dusza robi spustoszenie w całej klasie. Próbują go powstrzymać, lecz dusza ucieka przez okno. W poszukiwaniu duszy, Rukia wyjaśnia Ichigo, że Soul Society niszczy zmodyfikowane dusze, które nie pomagają Shinigami, a szkodzą im jak w tym wypadku. Kiedy dowiadują się o Hollowie, ciało Ichigo już tam jest. Zostaje pokonany i zraniony. Urahara przybywa, by odzyskać zmodyfikowaną duszę. Rukia mówi mu, że jest zadowolona z zakupu i nie odda go. Nazywają go Kon i gdy nie jest potrzebny, dają go do ciała pluszowego misia. 14 czerwca Rukia zauważa, że Ichigo jest bardzo rozproszony i poważny. Później dowiaduje się, że jutro jest rocznica śmierci jego matki, a dokładniej jej zabójstwa. thumb|left|190px|Rukia pyta Ichigo o śmierć Masaki Następnego dnia Ichigo wraz z rodziną spotykają Rukię w drodze na grób Masaki. Pyta go później, czy jego matka została zabita przez Hollowa. Rozgniewany Kurosaki mówi jej, że to on był odpowiedzialny za jej śmierć. Przerażona tym faktem idzie w odludnione miejsce i jest na siebie zła, że zadała to pytanie Ichigo. Z jej plecaka wychodzi Kon, który już nie może wytrzymać w gorącym, zamkniętym plecaku. Później dostaje powiadomienie o Hollowie w pobliżu rodziny Ichigo. Karin i Yuzu zostają zaatakowane przez Grand Fishera. W czasie drogi do Hollowa Rukia spotyka Ichigo. Mówi, że już o nic nie będzie pytać w sprawie Masaki. Przemienia go w Shinigami i umieszcza Kona w jego ciele. Gdy dochodzą do miejsca zdarzenia, Rukia jest zszokowana widokiem tego Hollowa. Okazuje się, że ten Hollow jest ścigany przez Shinigami przez kilkadziesiąt lat. Zdając sobie sprawę, że to on zabił jego matkę, Ichigo atakuje Hollowa, ale bez skutku. Rukia używa Geki do unieruchomienia Grand Fishera, Kurosaki prosi ją, aby się nie wtrącała do walki. Kuchiki zajmuje się przeniesieniem sióstr Kurosakiego w bezpieczne miejsce. thumb|right|190px|Ichigo pyta Rukię, czy nie mógłby dłużej zostać Shinigami Kiedy widać jak Ichigo przegrywa z Grand Fisherem, Kon prosi Rukię, aby go uratowała, po czym biegnie w stronę miejsca walki. Wie, że nie może ingerować w tę walkę, ponieważ Ichigo walczy dla siebie, by zemścić się na Hollowie. Przypomina sobie walkę Kaiena i jej nieingerowanie w walkę. Po tym jak Hollow ucieka, Kuchiki uspokaja Ichigo, który chciał go gonić i mówi mu, że walka już jest skończona. Zaczyna go leczyć, po czym Kon dziękuje jej. Później Ichigo wraca do swojego ciała, zanim jest kompletnie wyleczony, Rukia ponownie go uspokaja w sprawie wyniku bitwy. Później widzimy ją, jak słucha rozmowy Ichigo z jego ojcem - Isshinem. Potem pyta się Rukii, czy nie mógłby zostać Shinigami na trochę dłużej. thumb|left|190px|Rukia tłumaczy Ichigo czym jest Jibakurai W niedzielny poranek Rukia zatrzymuje Ichigo przed uderzeniem Kona, po czym ta kopie go jeszcze mocniej. Później na szkolnej przerwie Keigo zaprasza Rukię na wieczór w środę z programem na żywo Dona Kanonjiego, po czym zachęca ją do charakterystycznej pozy tej postaci TV. Rukia cicho przyznaje, że jest zbyt nieśmiała, by zrobić coś takiego. W środę Kuchiki towarzyszy kolegom Ichigo, którzy idą na transmisję w opuszczonym szpitalu Kanojiego. Mówi znudzonemu Ichigo, aby się zrelaksował, ponieważ Shinigami ma mało takich okazji. Później pyta go czym jest to święto, po jego wytłumaczeniu Rukia nadal nie rozumie. Później widzą na dachu budynku duszę, która przechodzi w postać Hollowa. Ichigo jest zszokowany i mówi Rukii, że jak najszybciej muszą temu zapobiec. Kuchiki uspokaja go, mówiąc, że przemiana w Hollowa trwa kilka miesięcy. Opowiada o tym i twierdzi, że to może być Jibakurai, który może być trudny do wykrycia, po czym tłumaczy co to jest. Gdy słychać krzyk Jibakuraia, Rukia mówi Ichigo, że jest on Hollowem, który jest przywiązany do tego miejsca. Widząc, że program się zaczyna, Rukia jest zafascynowana wejściem Kanonjiego. Ichigo pyta Kuchiki, czy nie powinni wykorzystać teraz Konsō na tej duszy, ta mówi mu, że mają czas. Twierdzi, że przy tylu ludziach zrobi się tylko niepotrzebne zamieszanie, więc pogrzeb dusz zrobią po programie. Jednak Don uderza duszę w klatkę piersiową przyspieszając jego przemianę w Hollowa. Rukia potępia postępowania Kanonjiego, po czym Ichigo zamierza go powstrzymać. Rukia chce przemienić go w Shinigami, ale przez dużą ilość osób, nie może się do niego przedrzeć. Jednak przybywa Urahara, który końcem swojej laski przemienia go. Rukia pyta go, co on kombinuje, ten twierdzi, że znalazł się tutaj, ponieważ Jinta i Ururu lubią ten program. Po zniknięciu ducha i pogrzebie dusz, Rukia ostrzega powracającego Ichigo, że ściagnął na siebie uwagę ochroniarzy. thumb|right|190px|Rukia, Ichigo i jego przyjaciele w gabinecie dyrektora Następnego dnia Rukia i reszta zostają proszeni do dyrektora szkoły, w celu omówienia ich zachowania na wczorajszym Show. Rukia powala Kagine, dzięki czemu pozwala uciec reszcie z gabinetu, po czym sama ucieka. Keigo dziękuje jej, ale Ichigo twierdzi, że go sprzedała. Kuchiki twierdzi, że tylko grała przed dyrektorem i nigdy by nie wydała swoich przyjaciół. Po południu Kanonji zaprasza ją na przejażdżkę swoją limuzyną. Daje jej słodycze i pyta się, gdzie jest dom Ichigo. Podjeżdżają pod jego dom, po czym Kurosaki próbuje go uniknąć. Rukia dostała powiadomienie o Hollowie, jednak już drugi raz okazuje się, że niczego nie ma. Ichigo sugeruje jej, aby zmieniła swój Denreishinki. Kuchiki zaprzecza i twierdzi, że to działa, po czym sądzi, że może istnieć inny Shinigami, który zabił Hollowa. Rukia nie może stwierdzić kto to zrobił, jednak jest pewna, że ktoś uratował tego Plusa. Później widzimy Rukię jak skarży się Uraharze, że Denreishinki, który jej dał, źle działa. Po otrzymaniu kolejnego powiadomienia o Hollowie, ciągnie za sobą Ichigo, co powoduje plotki o nich. Po szkole, Ichigo skarży się na brak Hollowów. Rukia ciągnie jego ciało po ziemi, karze mu się zamknąć i powrócić do swojej ludzkiej postaci. Pojawia się Uryū Ishida, który mówi, że pojawił się nowy Hollow. Rukia potwierdza to i jest zdziwiona, gdy Ishida go zabija. Następnie przedstawia się jako Quincy. Następnego dnia Rukia wyjmuje Gikogan z pluszaka i daje go Ichigo, w razie wypadku, gdyby Uryū znów się z nim skontaktował. Później skarży się na Urahare, że nie odbiera telefonu. Pyta go o pochodzenie Quincy, Tessai wchodzi do pokoju i tłumaczy ich historię. Rukia jest zdziwiona pojawianiem się i znikaniem Hollowów na jej telefonie. Wychodzi ze sklepu i spostrzega na niebie wiele zaburzeń duchowych. thumb|left|190px|Rukia, Ichigo i Kon spostrzegają na niebie wysokie zakłócenia duchowe Później Rukia zostaje zaatakowana przez Hollowa. Jej Byakurai nie zadziałał na niego, po czym denerwuje się, ponieważ jej moce nie wróciły choć trochę, a nosi Gigai już 2 miesiące. Kon odrzuca Hollowa, chwile z nim walczy, wtedy przychodzi Ishida i zabija Hollowa. Rukia wnioskuje, że to on jest odpowiedzialny za tą dużą ilość Hollowów. Wtedy wkracza Ichigo, po czym pyta Kona co on tu robi, ten twierdzi, że z łatwością znajduje osoby po zapachu i stwierdza, że Kuchiki nie pachnie tak źle. Grupa nadal spiera się ze sobą, ale ich kłótnię przerywa ogromne zaburzenie duchowe na niebie. Rukia tłumaczy Ichigo pochodzenie Quincy i ich potępienie przez Shinigami. Zaczyna ścigać Ishidę, zostawiając Kuchiki z Konem, po czym sama biegnie za nimi. thumb|right|190px|Rukia ogląda przybycie Menosa Grande Rukia jest z szokowana pojawieniem się Menosa, twierdzi, że do tej pory widziała go tylko w podręcznikach. Ichigo biegnie go zaatakować, po czym Kuchiki chce go powstrzymać, ale Urahara zatrzymuje ją. Kiedy Rukia mówi, że jeśli go nie powstrzyma, to Kurosaki zostanie zabity, Urahara wiąże ją demoniczną magią i każe oglądać jej walkę. Twierdzi, że te wydarzenia będą kluczowe dla niej i dla niego. Kiedy Menos postanawia wystrzelić Cero, Rukia nakazuje Ichigo uciekać. Jest zaskoczona, że Ichigo powstrzymuje jego atak i rani Gilliana. Rukia uświadamia sobie, że wieść o tym dotrze do Soul Society. Menos wraca do swojego świata. Kiedy Uryū pojawia się w licznych bandażach, Rukia mówi Ichigo, aby się tym nie przejmował, bo to nie jego wina. Mahana Natsui zaprasza Rukię i dziewczyny z jej klasy, po czym pyta Kuchiki o jej stosunki z Ichigo. Ta odpowiada, że są wyłącznie przyjaciółmi. Później zdając sobie sprawę, że Shinigami ze Społeczności Dusz po nią przyjdą, pisze list pożegnalny, na czym przyłapuje ją Kon. Przywiązuje go do tyłu sedesu i opuszcza dom Ichigo. thumb|left|190px|Renji atakuje Rukię i zamierza zaprowadzić ją do Soul Society Zamyślona Rukia idzie chodnikiem, jest zaskoczona, gdy atakuje ją Renji Abarai. Skarży się, że zrobiła się zbyt miękka w ciągu tych dwóch miesięcy i przybył tutaj, by zaprowadzić ją do Soul Society. Twierdzi, że zostanie ukarana za to, że dała człowiekowi swoje moce Shinigami. Kiedy Kuchiki zaprzecza temu, Renji pyta jej, czemu chodzi w Gigai i jest taka słaba. Wtedy nadchodzi jej brat - Byakuya Kuchiki, co zaskakuje Rukię. Gdy Renji przygotowuje się do poważnego ataku na nią, Uryū broni ją, po czym zostaje pobity i pokonany przez Abaraia. Rukia zauważa zwiększoną wytrzymałość Renjiego, po czym wpada Ichigo i atakuje porucznika. Mówi jej, że przybył po nią i zamierza pokonać Abaraia. thumb|right|190px|Rukia kopie ramię Ichigo, zapobiegając kolejnego ataku Byakuyi Mając nadzieję, że Ichigo ucieknie, Rukia skacze na Renjiego, odwracając jego uwagę. Jednak Kurosaki nadal walczy, mimo ran zadanych przez Byakuyę. Rukia próbuje go uratować, ale powstrzymuje ją Abarai. Mówi mu, że to jej wina, że on nie żyje i prosi, aby do niego podejść. Byakuya stwierdza, że Ichigo mocno przypomina "jego". Kurosaki chwyta nogę Byakuyi, po czym Rukia kopie ją i mówi mu jak śmie dotykać jego brata, lecz tak na prawdę chciała zapobiec kolejnego ataku Byakuyi na Ichigo. Rukia mówi im, że nie warto dobijać kogoś tak słabego i powinni go zostawić tutaj, gdzie będzie umierał w męczarniach. Gdy wchodzą do Senkaimon, Kuchiki do Kurosakiego, że nigdy mu nie wybaczy, jeśli będzie starał się ją uratować, po czym wchodzi do bramy. thumb|left|190px|Renji odwiedza Rukię w więzieniu Później widzimy ją uwięzioną w koszarach 6 Oddziału. Renji odwiedza ją i chce dać jej obiad, ale ta odmawia i naśmiewa się z jego brwi. Rukia pyta go, czy egzekucja odbędzie się, ten odpowiada jej, że Byakuya wysłał raport do 46 Central, ale nie pozwoli umrzeć swojej siostrze. Kuchiki zaprzecza i mówi mu, że Byakuya nigdy nie traktował jej jak siostry, a wyrok na pewno się odbędzie. Byakuya później informuje ich, że egzekucja odbędzie się i niedługo zostanie przeniesiona. Po odejściu kapitana, Rukia pociesza Renjiego i mówi, że wszystko jest w porządku, po czym jeszcze bardziej szydzi z jego brwi. Soul Society Ichigo i przyjaciele wyruszają jej na ratunek, dając tym początek wielkiej przygody w Stowarzyszeniu Dusz. Kiedy Rukia siedziała w więzieniu, jej cele sprzątał Hanatarō Yamada. Opowiadała mu dużo o Ichigo. Potem przeniesiono ją do wieży, która byla tak zbudowana, że wszysctkie okna wieży był naprzeciwko miejsca egzekucji. Data jej egzekucji ciągle ulegała zmianie. Kiedy wreszcie nadszedł moment w którym Rukia miała umrzeć (ukrzyżowana już wisiała na krzyżu) do akcji wkroczył Ichigo, który zatrzymał narzędzie egzekucyjne. Ukitake Jūshirō i Shunsui Kyōraku zniszczyli narzędzie a Kurosaki zniszczył krzyż. Dalszy ciąg wydarzeń był jeszcze bardziej zaskakujący. Bount (tylko anime) Arrancar Kiedy walczyła z Di Royem Rinkerem pokonała go jednym atakiem. Potem również przez krótki czas trenowała Inoue. Hueco Mundo thumb|left|190px|Rukia i Renji docierają do Hueco Mundo Po przybyciu do Hueco Mundo, Rukia i Renji znajdują Ichigo kiedy jego grupa została zaatakowana przez Runugangę. Rukia zamraża Hollowa swoim Shikai, pokonując go. Gdy Ichigo wita ich, Rukia uderza go i pyta, dlaczego wyjechał do Hueco Mundo bez nich. Pyta, dlaczego nie wierzył, że prędzej czy później przyjdą. Wszyscy idą do Las Noches, Rukia wyjaśnia, że Byakuya dopuścił ich do ucieczki, mówiąc, że nie obchodzi go czy tutaj zostaną czy uciekną. Po dotarciu do ściany Las Noches, Renji i Ichigo atakują ścianę, aby się przebić. Po przybyciu na rozdroże, Rukia proponuje żeby się rozdzielić. Gdy Ichigo odmawia, Renji popiera ją. Rukia podkreśla, że nie przyszła do Hueco Mundo by być chronioną przez Ichigo, informuje go by się nią nie przejmował. Grupa rozdziela się. Badając Las Noches, zmysły Rukii mówią, że Sado przegrał. Idzie w kierunku jego zanikającego Reiatsu chcąc mu pomóc. Jednak kiedy wchodzi na schody znajduje się pod błękitnym niebem, myląc ją 9 Espada - Aaroniero Arruruerie pojawia się za nią i prowadzi ją do wnętrza pałacu. Kiedy zdejmuje maskę, Rukia jest w szoku, widząc twarz Kaiena. Rukia pyta, czy on naprawdę jest Kaienem, przypominając sobie, że Kaien zmarł w jej ramionach. Aaroniero udaje się ją przekonać, że jest Kaienem, wyjaśniając jak żyje i zajął miejsce w Espadzie. Gdy proponuje pewną strategię, podczas gdy Rukia zaczęła do niego podchodzić, Aaroniero atakuje ją. Przypomina jej, że zabiła Kaiena i pyta, czy jest gotowa aby umrzeć by odpokutować za te działania. Rukia odpowiada, że uczyni tak, lecz najpierw musi uratować Orihime. Aaroniero próbuje manipulować nią do zabicia jej przyjaciół. Ona każe mu przestać. Mówi, że jest to obraźliwe dla Kaiena i podkreśla, że Kaien nigdy by się tak nie zachował. Rukia uwalnia Shikai i zaczyna walczyć. Aaroniero ma niewielkie trudności w radzeniu sobie z jej atakami i uwalnia Shikai Kaiena, Nejibanę. thumb|right|190px|Rukia atakuje Aaroniero Rukia jest zadziwiona i twierdzi, że to na prawdę Kaien, patrząc na jego pozę walki i jego ruchy, oraz że uwolnił swoje Shikai. Chce uwierzyć, że to nie on. Korzysta z Kidō i niszczy sporą część ściany twierdzy. Światło świecące na Aaroniero sprawia, że ujawnia się jego prawdziwa twarz. Wiedząc już, że na pewno nie jest to Kaien, Rukia przygotowuje się do walki. Wspominając śmierć Kaiena, Rukia jest zasmucona, że nie uratowała swojego mentora przed Hollowem. Aaroniero atakuje ją, łamiąc Sode no Shirayuki i przebija Rukię podnosząc ją do góry. Rukia przypomina sobie, co powiedział do niej kiedyś Kaien, by nie umierała w samotności. thumb|left|190px|Rukia zabija Aaroniero Zabija Aaroniero trzecim tańcem. Chce iść dalej by uratować Orihime lecz traci przytomność. 7 Espada - Zommari Rureaux, przychodzi, aby dobić Rukię. Jednak przybywa jej brat, Byakuya Kuchiki i wyzywa Zommariego na pojedynek. Kiedy Hanatarō Yamada przybywa, Byakuya używa Shō by uwolnić zamrożoną Rukię z lodu, a Hanatarō stara się przenieść ją z dala od bitwy. Jednak Zommari używa Resurrección - Brujerię, by przejąć kontrolę nad ciałem Rukii, po czym tnie ona Hanatarō. Byakuya wiąże ją Kidō, które zapobiega technice Zommariego z dalszego kontrolowania jej. Byakuya zabija Zommariego, po tym na miejsce zdarzenia przychodzi Isane Kotetsu by uzdrowić Rukię i Hanatarō. Kiedy Rukia budzi się, jest zaskoczona obecnością Shinigami z 4 Oddziału. Również jest zaskoczona widząc, że Byakuya jest ranny, ale on twierdzi, by leżała dalej póki nie jest wyleczona. Później, Rukia słyszy poprzez ogłoszenie Tenteikūra od Tōsena, że Aizen wyjeżdża do ataku na Karakurę. Nowy kapitan Shūsuke Amagai (tylko anime) Sztuczna Karakura thumb|right|190px|Rukia walczy z podwładnymi Rudbornna Rukia pomaga Ichigo w pięciu wieżach w centrum Las Noches. Zamraża podwładnych Rudbornna i każe Ichigo się pospieszyć i uratować Orihime. Arrancar uwalnia Resurrección - Árbol, komentując, że pokonanie podwładnych nie wystarczy, aby go pokonać. Rudbornn powiadamia Rukię o walce Ichigo z Ulquiorrą. Rudbornn walczy z Rukią, ale jest on w końcu przez nią zamrożony. Rudbornn jest wyeliminowany z drogi przez Yammy'ego Llargo, który wpada przez pobliską ścianę, kończąc walkę Rukii z Rudbornnem. Yammy zaczyna walczyć z Rukią i jej przyjaciółmi. Rukia zastanawia się, czy Ichigo pokonał Ulquiorrę, rozwścieczony Yammy zdejmuje swoją kurtkę ujawniając swój numer. Renji i Rukia mówią, że wspólnie uda im się go pokonać, ponieważ jest on tylko 10 Espadą, jednak Yammy uwalnia Resurrección, po czym w jego tatuażu zachodzi zmiana, a cyfra 1 zanika. Okazuje się, że Yammy jest najsilniejszym z Espady o numerze 0. thumb|left|190px|Yammy łapie Rukię Po tym, jak Renji i Sado zostają pokonani, Rukia zostaje złapana przez Yammy'ego. Używa Sōkatsui przeciwko niemu, aby się uwolnić, ale bezskutecznie. Rzuca Rukię na ziemię z potężną siłą, lecz została uratowana przez Ichigo przed obrażeniami związanymi z rzutem o ziemię. Rukia pyta się, gdzie jest Inoue, a Ichigo odpowiada jej, że jest bezpieczna. Ichigo zaczyna walczyć z Yammym. Rukia obserwując Ichigo zastanawia się, co stało się pod kopułą gdzie walczył z Ulquiorrą. thumb|right|190px|Ichigo żegna się z Rukią Jakiś czas po tym, jak Kisuke zapieczętował Aizena, Rukia pojawia się wraz z Orihime, Sado i Uryū w Karakurze. Kiedy Ichigo pada po ciężkiej walce z Aizenem, natychmiast biegną w jego stronę i starają mu pomóc. 10 dni później Ichigo budzi się w obecności swoich przyjaciół. Rukia mówi mu, że spał, a Urahara powiedział im o stracie jego mocy Shinigami. Tłumaczy mu etapy ich utraty, pierwszym jest silny ból, co powoduje omdlenie. Drugi etap to ustabilizowanie się jego Reiatsu, gdzie po jakimś czasie całkowicie zanika. Na jego prośbę grupa wyszła na zewnątrz. Oboje zdają sobie sprawę, że to ich ostatnie spotkanie. Rukia drwi ze smutnej miny Ichigo, po czym zaczyna znikać z jego oczu. Kurosaki żegna ją i dziękuje jej. Nieznane opowieści Zanpakutō (tylko anime) Bestialskie miecze (tylko anime) Inwazja armii Gotei 13 (tylko anime) Miesiąc po pokonaniu Aizen Rukia spędza w Karakurze. Kiedy Ichigo i Kuchiki wracają do Kliniki Kurosakich, zostają powitani przez Kona. Ichigo narzeka na fakt, iż pluszak jest po za jego pokojem. Wówczas Shinigami dostają Hollow-Alarm i korzystając z Chappy i Kona pozostawiają swoje ciała, aby wyruszyć do akcji.Bleach anime; Odcinek 317 Zaginiony Zastępczy Shinigami thumb|left|190px|Rukia powraca Rukia pojawia się wraz z Uraharą i Isshinem tuż po tym, jak Kūgo Ginjō i Shūkurō Tsukishima zabrali Ichigo Fullbring. Wbija w Kurosakiego miecz i po chwili się materializuje. W ciągu 17 miesięcy zmieniła fryzurę i zyskała stopień wicekapitana 13. Oddziału. Dzięki przekłuciu mieczem, Ichigo zyskuje moce Shinigami.Bleach manga; Rozdział 459, strony 11-18 thumb|right|190px|Sprzeczka Rukii z Ichigo Po tym wita się z Kurosakim i mówi, że nie widzieli się kopę lat. Chłopak mówi, że stała się silniejsza od ich ostatniego spotkania. Następnie kopie go po twarzy i śmieje się z niego, że ryczał jak ciota i stał się tchórzem. Dziewczyna zaczyna opowiadać, że można zmienić czyjąś przeszłość, ale nie można zmienić przyszłości. Ichigo mówi, że Tsukishima nie zmienił jego przyszłości, na co ona karze mu nie przerywać i atakuje go mieczem. Kurosaki stwierdza, że to mogło być niebezpieczne, lecz ona tłumaczy, że miecz ten nie ma krawędzi i został stworzony przez Uraharę w celu przekazania mocy Ichigo. Przerywa jej Kūgo, który mówi, że może i wygląda jak Shinigami, ale to nie oznacza, że odzyskał moce, na co Renji odpowiada, że dostał on moce od wielu osób. Rukia mówi, że Ginjō zabrał część mocy, która nazywała się Fullbringiem, a moce Shinigami Ichigo znajdowały się w najgłębszym zakątku jego duszy i niemożliwe jest ich odebranie. Potem mówi do Ichigo, że ci głupcy tego nie rozumieją, że nie wystarczy, by wpadł w rozpacz i by pokazał im rozpacz.Bleach manga; Rozdział 460, strony 3-12 W międzyczasie leczy Uryū, który dołącza do walki Ichigo i Kūgo. Po rozdzieleniu przez Yukio, Rukia trafia do domku dla lalek Riruki i zostaje zaatakowana przez wypchane zabawki. Kuchiki bez problemu radzi sobie z zabawkami, lecz krzyczy, aby Riruka w końcu się pokazała.Bleach manga; Rozdział 464, strony 6 i 14-15 thumb|left|190px|Rukia jako pluszak Kiedy Rukia nadal jest atakowana przez zabawki, w końcu pojawia się Riruka trzymająca w ręku Love Gun. Po chwili wystrzeliwuje z niego wielką szafę z drzwiami w kształcie serca. Kuchiki unika ataku i mówi, że szafa nie jest słodka. Riruka twierdzi, że widocznie ma inny gust i pyta Rukię czy wydaje jej się, że może ją zabić. Ona odpowiada, że nie jest ani Hollowem, ani Arrancarem, więc nie ma żadnego powodu by ją zabić. Riruka wścieka się i mówi, że pytała o to czy wydaje jej się, że może zranić ją w zwarciu. Następnie strzela kilka pocisków z Love Gun i mówi jej by przestała uciekać. Rukia zatrzymuje się, uwalnia Shikai i niszczy pocisk. Następnie mówi, że Riruka nie ma szans aby wygrać jedynie z takim pistoletem i nakazuje jej się poddać, bo nie powodu do zabijania normalnych ludzi. Dokugamine wścieka się, mówi, że Fullbringerzy to nie zwykli ludzie i używa "Addiction Shot" zamieniając ją w pluszaka.Bleach manga; Rozdział 469, strony 10-20 thumb|right|190px|Rukia przyciśnięta przez Rirukę Rukia nie widząc co się dzieje, ucieka przed Riruką. Dokugamine używa Bringer Light by wyprzedzić Kuchiki. Ta odkrywa, że może używać Shunpo i po chwili używa Hadō #33. Sōkatsui, jednak wybucha od środka. Riruka pyta się Rukii czy widzi już różnicę między Shinigami a Fullbringerami. Kuchiki mówi jej, że musi w to głęboko wierzyć, Dokugamine mówi, że tak naprawdę przeżyją tylko najlepiej dostosowani.Bleach manga; Rozdział 470, strony 1-19 Kiedy Riruka wspomina przeszłość, Rukia używa Some no mai, Tsukishiro i mówi, że to nie tak, że nie rozumie co czuje, ale to powód dla którego nie można opuszczać swoich przyjaciół. Nagle Riruka kicha, co powoduje wydostanie się Rukii z pluszaka. Dokugamine przystawia jej rękę do klatki piersiowej i mówi, że przeprasza, ale nie chce aby ta moc ją wykończyła.Bleach manga; Rozdział 471, strony 1-19 Nagle Riruka znika, a Rukia upada.Bleach manga; Rozdział 472, strony 1-2 Po uwolnieniu się z pokoju Yukio, Byakuya przynosi Rukię i karze Renjiemu się nią zająć. Mówi, że z nią wszystko w porządku, ale nie znalazł ciała osoby, która z nią walczyła.Bleach manga; Rozdział 473, strony 9-10 Rukia budzi się i widzi pozostałych Shinigami, którzy patrzą na wymiar z Ichigo. Mówi do Byakuyi żeby to zniszczyli i pomogli Kurosakiemu. Yukio mówi jej, że tego nie da się zniszczyć. Rukia uważa, że to niemożliwe by nawet kapitanowie nie mogli tego zniszczyć. Nagle widzi jak wymiar się rozpada i wyłania się Ichigo w Bankai.Bleach manga; Rozdział 475, strony 1-7 thumb|left|190px|Riruka wydostająca się z Rukii Rukia jest zaskoczona kiedy kapitanowie chcą wracać do Soul Society. Byakuya przypomina im, że ich celem było zobaczenie jaką decyzję podejmie Ichigo. Hitsugaya tłumaczy, że w Soul Society wiedzieli, że kiedyś pojawi się nowy Zastępczy Shinigami i Ginjō się nim zainteresuje, a kiedy to się stanie, planowali wyeliminować ich obu, ale kiedy spotkali się z tym Zastępczym Shinigami, Soul Society się zmieniło i dokonało wyboru przekazania mocy Ichigo.Bleach manga; Rozdział 476, strony 7-12 Kiedy Tsukishima chce zaatakować Kurosakiego, Rukia go osłania, lecz pojawiają się na jej klatce piersiowej dziwne znaki, z których wychodzi Rirurka.Bleach manga; Rozdział 477, strony 12-14 Rukia jest obecna później w Sklepie Urahary, kiedy Riruka odzyskuje przytomność i jest informowana przez Ichigo.Bleach manga; Rozdział 478, strony 11-12 Następnie wyrusza z Kurosakim do Soul Society. Jest obecna w gabinecie Yamamoto, gdy Ichigo prosi o wydanie ciała Ginjō. Później, dziękuje mu za wszystko i żegna się.Bleach anime; Odcinek 366 Tysiącletnia Krwawa Wojna Rukia wraz z pozostałymi wicekapitanami czeka na zakończenie zebrania kapitanów, gdzie Kira dzieli się swoimi wątpliwościami dotyczącymi znikających dusz z Rukongai oraz podejrzewa, że Mayuri coś ukrywa.Bleach manga; Rozdział 489, strony 1-5 Podczas ataku Vandenreich na Soul Society, Rukia udaje się do płomienistych kolumn, bo sądzi, że tam są najeźdźcy.Bleach manga; Rozdział 494, strona 6 W czasie walki dowiaduje się od IRBiS, że Ichigo Kurosaki udaje się do Soul Society, któremu Quincy nie mogą skraść Bankai.Bleach manga; Rozdział 500, strona 3 Po chwili wyczuwa, że bratu stało się coś niedobrego.Bleach manga; Rozdział 501, strona 16 Rusza mu na pomoc, ale zapomina o swoim przeciwniku, który korzystając z okazji poważnie ją rani.Bleach manga; Rozdział 502, strony 4-5 Moce i umiejętności Ekspert walki mieczem: Rukia zna podstawowy poziom walki mieczem, z czego opanowała elementy szermierki. Dzięki Kaienowi Shibie udoskonaliła swoje umiejętności. Świetnie atakuje i broni, jak w przypadku walki z 9 Espadą pod postacią Kaiena. thumb|right|190px|Rukia używa Hadō #73 Ekspert Kidō: Jej największym atutem jest znajomość Kidō czyli wiązania, uzdrowienie, oczyszczenie i zniszczenie. Jednak mówi, że w Akademii Shinigami jej Kidō było najlepsze w klasie. Poprzez szkolenie udoskonaliła tą umiejętność. Pokazała, że jest w stanie stosować wysokopoziomowe zaklęcia w krótkim odstępie czasu. Rukia wykazała, że jest zdolna do użycia Bakudō #61 i Hadō #73, ale musi użyć inkantacji. Wysoka wytrzymałość: Jako Shinigami jest dość wytrzymała. Była w stanie nie utracić przytomności przez przebicie Nejibaną Aaroniero. Zwiększona siła: Mając Gigai, potrafiła podczas walki dobrze kopnąć przeciwnika. Podczas inwazji Bount była w stanie walczyć z Yoshi. Wysoka inteligencja: Wielokrotnie podczas misji wykazała się być bardzo skupiona, jak wynika z jej zdolności. Gdy przebywała w świecie żywych, potrafiła wytłumaczyć Ichigo na czym polega praca Shinigami. Rukia jest też bardzo wysoko wiedzą, gdy przebywała w Akademii Shinigami. Wysoka moc duchowa: Moc duchowa Rukii jest uosobieniem lodu. Podobnie jak kapitan Tōshirō Hitsugaya, ale w mniejszym stopniu. Kiedy Rukia skupia się lub jest w stresie, jej energia objawia się jako płynne cząsteczki lodu w powietrzu. Pokazuje środek kontroli energii wpływającą na otoczenie. Ekspert Shunpo: Renji mówi, że jest pomocna i skuteczna ze względu na swoją zdolność poruszania się. W anime podczas walki z Adjuchasem z Ogrodu Menosów, umiejętnie unikała ataków wrogów. Zanpakutō : W zapieczętowanej formie jest zwykłą kataną z czerwoną rękojeścią i ze złotą tsubą. Sode no Shirayuki jest uważana za najpiękniejszy Zanpakutō w całym Soul Society. thumb|right|190px|Mae, Sode no Shirayuki *'Shikai': Komenda uwalniająca to . Sode no Shirayuki jest najpiękniejszym lodowym Zanpakutō w Soul Society. Wszystko, co jest związane z tym mieczem jest białe. Do końca rękojeści miecza przymocowana jest długa wstęga, która przy atakach faliście powiewa. :Specjalne zdolności Shikai: Sode no Shirayuki posiada więcej niż jeden atak. Ma charakter lodowy, tak jak Zanpakutō Tōshirō Hitsugayi - Hyōrinmaru. Sode no Shirayuki wykonuje tzw. tańce. frame|right|Some no Mai, Tsukishiro :* : Rukia ustawia swój miecz przed sobą pionowo, wstęga formuje owalny kształt, po czym macha ostrzem, tworząc smugą półkole i tworzy na ziemi białe koło, które zamraża wszystko w zasięgu swojego promienia w górę. Z łatwością można pokonać tym atakiem Arrancara na poziomie Fracción. Słabą stroną tego ataku jest to, że z łatwością można go ominąć nawet w powietrzu. frame|right|Tsugi no Mai, Hakuren :* : Rukia tworzy końcem ostrza miecza 4 płomyki lodu na ziemi. Później kieruje swoje ostrze w stronę przeciwnika, a promienie zamieniają się w wielką falę lodu zamrażając wszystko na swojej drodze. Jednak większość Espady jest odporna na ten atak. frame|right|San no Mai, Shirafune :* : Dzięki temu Rukia może odnowić swój złamany miecz lub prawdopodobnie wydłużyć go, dzięki czemu może zaskoczyć przeciwnika. W ten sposób pokonała najsłabszą Espadę. thumb|right|190px|Juhaku :* : Po wbiciu katany w ziemię, wytworzony przez nią lód kieruje się w stronę przeciwnika. Następnie powoli zaczyna zamrażać go od dołu. *'Bankai': Brak. Występy w innych mediach Jako jedna z głównych postaci występuje we wszystkich grach video, czterech filmach pełnometrażowych i dwóch OVA. Dark Rukia Cytaty *(Myśląc o Ichigo) "Czy mi się podoba, czy ja go nienawidzę, to wszystko jest po prostu tak kłopotliwe. Miłość, przyjaźń i koleżeństwo... to same kłopoty." *(Do Ichigo) "Nawet nie próbuj się ruszyć choć jeden krok! Jeśli chcesz mnie uratować! Nigdy Ci tego nie wybaczę!" *(Do Renjiego o Ichigo) "Ja... ja jestem tą, która wciągnęła go do tego! To moja wina, umarł! Ponieważ jest to moja wina. Umarł...! Czy jest tak źle, aby przejść do niego?" *(Myśląc o Ichigo) "Choć spędziliśmy ze sobą zaledwie dwa miesiące, miałeś w sobie coś, co sprawiało, że z głębi serca ci ufałam." *(Jak powyżej) "Z mojej winy twe przeznaczenie uległo zmianie. Doprowadziłam do tego, że zostałeś mocno zraniony. I choćby nie wiem jak bym próbowała, nigdy nie zdołam ci tego wynagrodzić." *(Do Ichigo) "Jeśli boisz się porażki, po prostu stań się silniejszy. Jeśli boisz się, że nie będziesz w stanie obronić przyjaciół, przyrzeknij, że staniesz się silniejszym aż będziesz w stanie ich chronić. Jeśli obawiasz się Hollowa wewnątrz siebie, po prostu stań się silniejszym aż będziesz mógł go zmiażdżyć. Jeśli nie chcesz słuchać innych, weź się w garść i wrzaśnij aż sam się usłyszysz. Takim oto mężczyzną byłeś w moim sercu, Ichigo!"Bleach manga; Rozdział 196, strony 13-14 Ciekawostki *Lubi dobrze dopasowywać ubrania, bo wygląda w nich młodo. *Uwielbia wchodzić na wysoko położone miejsca. *Lubi gadżety z króliczkami. *Jej ulubione jedzenie to ogórki i shiramata (rodzaj ciągnących się słodyczy). *Jako pierwsza zabiła członka Espady. Odniesienia Tytuły CTRL + Q to Enable/Disable FBPhotoZoom Nawigacja de:Rukia Kuchiki en:Rukia Kuchiki es:Rukia Kuchiki fr:Rukia Kuchiki Kategoria:Shinigami Kategoria:Kobiety Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Wicekapitanowie Gotei 13 Kategoria:13. Oddział Kategoria:Gotei 13 Kategoria:Rodzina Kuchiki Kategoria:Eksperci walki mieczem Kategoria:Eksperci Kidō Kategoria:Eksperci Shunpo Kategoria:Protagoniści